


Anything

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Any version of Jekyll and Hyde, Author is bad, Confessions, Feels, Fighting, Grade C fluff, In Victorian Era, M/M, Separate Jekyll and Hyde AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Fighting is dangerousPeople get hurtBut for you I would suffer all the pain in the world





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyromanicofthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/gifts).



It was a cold Misty night and Somewhere in the smoky city of London, the infamous fight club, known as the bloody lip was thriving with business on this cold January night.  
The registers pinged loudly, betting slips were bought or stolen and the crowd of poor and rich cheered loudly as there selected fighter fought.  
The fighters were either workmen or upper class snobs trying there luck, but a new fighter had arrived dressed in a black silk hat, with a long black coat that went down to his ankles in his right hand he had a cane topped with a green gem that matched his eyes and his blonde hair shone in the light of the lamps as if it were gold.  
He had a aura of.... Something wrong.... Something evil, but in the bloody lip nobody cared.  
The man approached the young bookie and spoke only a few words, "I want to fight"  
The bookie nodded nervously, the gaze from the man had him on edge, "your name?"  
The blonde laughed," Hyde, Edward Hyde"  
The bookie wrote his name down, "you will be on after a few fights so prepare" and he scurried away


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short

Hyde watched as fights were won and lost and how the crowd cheered and booed until, " a new fighter has joined us!" The bookie shouted over the chorus of voices, ""Edward Hyde!"  
The crowd looked at Hyde, "he's a skinny little whelp!" a middle aged man laughed  
Hyde ignored him  
And the bookie continued, "place your bets as Mr. Hyde will verse" The bookie looked at Hyde  
"give me the best" he replied calmly  
"Carl crusher!" The crowd cried  
"Carl it is then into the ring you go!", The crowd were very happy and cheered loudly*


	3. Chapter 3

Henry Jekyll was having a coffee in the living room listening to the hypnotic ticking of the clock and the occasional rumble of Carriages outside. He couldn't sleep, he was worried about Hyde, "have I upset him?'  
Jekyll accidentally spilt some coffee on the rug  
"oh dammit" he mumbled and began to clean but noticed something sticking out from underneath the couch, a crumpled poster advertising a fight club called 'the bloody lip' and then Jekyll realized where Hyde was* 

 

Hyde was exhausted, he stood in front of a mirror cleaning the blood of his face using the cold tap water and he spat a front tooth out  
'what will Henry say?!' he wondered but yet again Hyde could make up a lie  
'a scrap with some peelers who accused me of stealing.. No no... A drunk punched me!' it was perfect  
"Edward Hyde is up next to verse Jonathan Tend!"  
Hyde sighed he didn't want to go out again but the money he was making was enough to throw him back out there*


	4. Chapter 4

Jekyll carefully ran through the poorer part of London avoiding the thieves and drunks looking desperately in the faint light of the lamps and the moon for a sign heralding the name of the infamous fight club.  
Until at last he reached a run down place with a awful Lot of noise coming from it.  
Jekyll pulled his hat down further over his eyes, a man with a reputation such as his should not be seen in a common place such as this.  
Keeping his head down he nudged past people  
"Oi you idiot!" a man shouted as Jekyll nudged him a bit too hard so the man spilled his beer on a woman  
"sorry!" Jekyll quickly said  
But the man knocked him over and the woman laughed  
"Well well well! If it ain't the good ole doctor Jekyll!" she cried  
Jekyll quickly got up and ran into a little room that had a sink and mirror  
'oh this is terrible!' he thought as he cleaned his dust stained jacket  
"AND THE WINNER IS EDWARD HYDE!" a man shouted and earned a cheer  
Jekyll's heart leapt and he heard someone walk in behind him  
"Jekyll!" Hyde gasped covering his face  
"oh Hyde!" Jekyll cried taking his hands but Hyde flinched, "careful they are very sore" Hyde managed to croak  
Jekyll took a good look at him.  
He now had a split lip, his right eye was black, his hands were covered in blood, his bare chest and arms were covered in cuts and bruises, his hair was a mess and his nose was broke with rivers of blood flowing out  
"Hyde, what has happened to you?" Jekyll whispered almost in tears as Hyde cleaned himself  
"I was fighting" he admitted with a nervous smile and Jekyll also noticed his front tooth was missing  
"why Hyde!" Jekyll demand, tears falling down his face  
"I wanted to raise enough money by myself to... Marry you" Hyde whispered  
Jekyll gasped and embraced Hyde gently  
"you didn't have to fight to earn money, you could have asked me to borrow some" he whispered  
Hyde sighed and tiredly leant against him  
"I'm sorry Jekyll I just wanted to do this myself"  
"it's alright let's go home, I will help you recover"  
Hyde nodded, grabbing his shirt and coat put them on with a bit of assistance and limped towards the exit using his cane and Jekyll for support  
The crowd were clearly upset  
"Come back! You were the best fighter there" The bookie laughed  
"Come back again and maybe we could 'ave another scrap eh?" Carl said nodding  
Jekyll looked at Hyde  
"please don't" he whispered  
Hyde looked at them all  
"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen I got what I needed now I must go" Hyde held up the money he won as a demonstration  
" well try to visit anyway! You can have a free drink on the house!" a woman said raising a pint  
Hyde laughed weakly and left.

Jekyll had Hyde's arm slung over his shoulder as they walked home,"Edward" he began and the madman leant against him and hummed, "yes my dear?"   
Jekyll looked at him before laughing quietly, "you didn't have to do this"   
Edward shook his head, "no I didn't. I did it because I wanted too"   
The doctor couldn't speak then Hyde made a remark, "Jekyll, my lips hurt... Couldn't you kiss it better?"   
Jekyll laughed, "honestly Hyde the things you come out with!" but he kissed him nonetheless


	5. Chapter 5

When they had reached home Jekyll bandaged Hyde's hands before laying him down in their bed  
"don't ever put yourself in such danger again'' Jekyll whispered as he held Hyde  
"London is not the safest place but I will try" Hyde buried his face in Jekyll's neck  
"Are actually going to marry me?" The doctor asked  
"yes, because I love you"  
Jekyll tilted Hyde's head up to look at him and kissed him, a simple kiss that didn't have to go any deeper to convey it's meaning  
Jekyll sighed running a hand through the madman's hair and fell asleep with Hyde following after

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)


End file.
